


It's for your own bad

by AniKit



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Blackmail, Established Relationship, Heavy Angst, Love Triangles, M/M, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Violence, kind of, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2019-11-08 07:38:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17977124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniKit/pseuds/AniKit
Summary: Wade's life is on the line, and still he refuses to give Peter over to Mr. Stark.But Peter is desperate.





	1. Chapter 1

«Wade!» Peter yelled through a grin as he shouldered his way through the entrance with his arms full of McDonalds. “I got two eighteen packs of chicken nugget, and six packets of fries for our movie ni-“  
He quickly cut himself of mid-sentence as he turned his head, and saw strangers in his living room. Wade was standing by the floor-to-ceiling-windows at the opposite side of the room revealing nothing but mountain outside, his face showing stern concern. By the couch, leaning on the back of it, was a handsome man with sunglasses and a nicely tailored, light suit, looking at Peter with a mouth pursed with both annoyance and curiosity. Leaning on the wall of the staircase, closest to Peter, was a bulky man in a tight T-shirt and also sunglasses, watching Peter without expression.  
Wade was the furthest away from him, and something about this made Peter feel unsafe. He could see Wade shift his weight from foot to foot as if he wanted to come over to Peter, but didn’t dare.  
“Well,” the handsome stranger with the suit said cheerily when it seemed as no one else was gonna speak up. “This must be the lovely Peter that Wade always – No wait, I mean never tells me about.” He stepped towards Peter with a smile that seemed friendly, but Peter saw Wade clench his teeth over the man’s shoulder. “Let me take this, darling,” the man said, and as he reached forward to take the fast food from Peter, Peter let it go easily. Something, something, something in the back of Peters head, told him this wasn’t the last thing this man would take from him. The man went to the right, into the kitchen connected to their living room, and sat the warm food down on the kitchen counter. Then, as Wade’s teeth seemed to start grinding, the man came back to Peter with a hand outstretched. Peter took it, greeting the man with a sure handshake, no matter how unsure he felt. The strangers hand was rough to the touch, and Peter felt the cold touch of two rings. He met the man’s eyes – or rather, shades - as their hands shook, refusing to let his gaze waver, cause this was not the type of man Peter wanted to seem weak in front of. “Me and Wade was just discussing,” the man said, as he moved behind Peter to lay a hand on each of his shoulders. They felt way heavier than a pair of hands should feel. “Maybe he told you about it, something of mine that he seemed to have misplaced.”  
“It was stolen,” Peter said quickly, his voice more breathy than he would have liked. “It wasn’t Wades fault.”  
“I trusted Wade to handle it, watch it, sell it, give me the profit,” the man said, giving Peter’s shoulders a hard squeeze before moving away, and Peter slowly released breath he didn’t know he was holding. “No matter the excuses, Wade owes me almost half a million dollars, and before you barged in, Mr. Parker, we were agreeing that he either pays me back in full within three days, or he ends up with a bullet hole through his forehead.” The man walked back to the middle of the room, looking positively smug. Peter met Wade’s gaze, and the worry and desperation he felt was mirrored there. “Or!” The suited man suddenly said as he held up a finger, and all eyes went to him. He was turned away from Peter now, seemingly looking at wade as he held up that one finger. “Give me one night,” he said darkly, and with his thumb he pointed at Peter over his shoulder.  
Wade fixed the other man with a dead stare. “I’ll get you the money,” he said.  
The stranger shrugged casually before turning around and heading for the door. “As you’d like. I’ll be back in three days.” He stopped next to Peter, took a pen out of his pocket and reached for Peter’s hand.  
“Don’t touch him,” Wade said calmly, but the man gave no sign of hearing him. On Peter’s hand he wrote a number, the red writing harsh on Peter’s skin. Then he was out the door, his silent comrade following him and closing the door behind them softly.  
In the silence that followed, there was a lot of thought racing through Peter’s head, and he could see the same behind Wade’s eyes. But Wade didn’t look panicked or afraid. Worried and serious, but not afraid. So Peter wasn’t going to be afraid either.  
“I assume that was Mr. Stark,” Peter said softly.  
Wade gave a nod.  
“And he want’s money for the coke that was stolen.”  
Another nod.  
“And we’re gonna get that money.”  
Slight hesitation. Then a nod.  
“Alright, then… What movie are we putting on?”  
They were in the middle of the living room in an instant, Peter throwing his arms around Wade’s neck and his hips around his waist, kissing him hard and unmoving. Like he wanted to imprint the shape of his lips on Wade’s own. “You’re gonna fix this,” Peter whispered against Wades lips as he combed his nails through the spiky, short-shaven hairs in Wades neck. “You will fix this.”  
By the time Wade was done fucking Peter on the couch, the food was cold. They heated the nuggets in the microwave, but the fries were a lost case. One of the sweet and sour sipping sauces, Wade had already licked off of Peter’s neck and stomach. Now they were sitting on each their side of the couch, legs tangled and mouths full of nuggets, watching Under the Silver Lake.  
“Do you understand any of this shit?” Wade asked with his brows furrowed.  
Peter mumbled a distant “no” through his mouthful of food, doe-eyes glued to the screen.  
When the credits started rolling - without any of them really getting any answers – Peter looked over at his fiancé. “Where are you going to get that much money, Wade?”  
Wade smiled softly. “I’ll get it,” he said.  
They played video games against each other for the rest of they day, Peter resting between Wade’s legs and leaning against his hard chest. Sometimes, when the game was loading, Peter would turn his head and lay his cheek to rest against Wade’s chest, and just breathe in the scent of him.  
Later, when they were laying in bed, and Peter was propped up on pillows reading The Wheel of Time, Wade reached out and stroked his finger against Peter’s hand.  
“I had completely forgotten about this,” the older man said, seemingly deep in thought. “What is it for?”  
Peter held his book in one hand to study the red numbers on the back of his hand. “To message Stark when we have the money?”  
“He said three days,” Wade said. “He’s never given me a number before. He just shows up when he finds it fit. I don’t think this number was meant for me at all.”  
Peter chewed on his bottom lip, glancing down at Wade. Then the corner of hip lip curled. “You jealous?”  
Wade snorted, but there wasn’t much humor in it. “You should wash it away,” he said, trying to sound casual about it, but not sounding casual at all.  
“Yeah,” Peter answered, put his book face down on the mattress and jumped out of bed. “I’ll just do it now.” He heard Wade whistle behind him as Peter’s naked ass moved to the bathroom to wash of the writing. When he came back to bed, Wade kissed his now clean unmarked hand, pulled him close and laid his face in the crook of Peter’s neck. Peter gave a hum in satisfaction and reached out to turn of the reading-light.

“…”  
“…”  
“…”  
“… Hello?”  
“Parker. To what do I owe the pleasure?”  
“… I want to meet you. To talk.”  
“Of course. Someone will come pick you up. They’re on their way.”

Peter sat in the back of the black car with tinted windows, with a blindfold over his eyes and his hands fidgeting in his lap. The big man that came to pick him up, had been a man of few words and stern and cold eyes. He had made Peter even more nervous than before, if that was even possible. He’d known this whole thing was a bad idea, but to a situation as dire as this, the solutions were usually dire as well. As long as he kept his cool and played his cards right, this didn’t need to end so bad. He could come out of this alive. He and Wade both would.  
If Wade ever found out that Peter had memorized and called the number on his hand, he’d probably freak out. Peter had to make sure he never knew.  
After a long time, the car stopped. Peter heard the driver get out of his seat, and then the door on Peter’s side opened. He was pulled out of it, and led away. He felt gravel beneath his shoes, crunching as he walked on it. He could feel a chilly breeze hit his face, and heard seagulls in the distance. The air smelt of pine needles. There was cold light seeping through the blindfold.  
Then the light dimmed, and his feet hit something that sounded like wooden planks.  
“Steps,” the glum driver said, and Peter let himself slowly be led up a few steps. Then some more steps, the driver let go of him, he heard beeping noises – like pushing the buttons on a phone – then a short peeping melody, and then the opening of a door.  
As he was lead on, he assumed he was in a building. More doors were opened, and more staircases were climbed before they seemed to have reached their destination.  
The blindfold was taken off, and suddenly Peter was face to face with Mr. Stark, the infamous mob boss, himself.  
“Peter, what a pleasure to see you aga-“  
“You can have whatever you want from me, as long as you let Wade go from your service.”  
Interrupting one of the biggest criminals in the world would not be Peter’s last, nor his biggest, mistake.


	2. Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Mr. Stark strikes a deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you ship Spiderman/Deadpool, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson? If so, maybe you'd be interested in some fanvids I made of them. On my channel HPslashers, my two newest videos is of this ship, and I'm about to make more. I'll also make some Peter Parker/Tony Stark in the future.  
> Here's a link to the channel: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCIXyjoPxOSa1r9Hsi9RvtLg?view_as=subscriber

When Peter first met Wade, he already then decided: he would never end up with this man.  
Wade was careless, bad-mannered and acted as a child before making the most crude grown-up jokes. With his short army cut with stripes shaven into the side, his many tattoos and dark clothes, he just couldn’t be more the opposite of Peter. Wade was a high school-dropout who had started experimenting with drugs early, and knew a lot of people Peter didn’t want to get within a hundred feet of. His family was fucked up, his life was fucked up, and he was fucked up.  
But Wade had been persistent. And charming. And funny. And kind and silly and handsome. Somehow, Peter’s decision to take pity on the man and at least be his friend, led to them moving in together and getting engaged. Because even though everything in their life didn’t add up to each othesr, between them – everything matched. Like two puzzle pieces from two entirely different puzzles that coincidently fit perfect.  
After one year of friendship, and one year of love, they moved in together. It what then Peter found out that Wade was in debt to the country’s biggest criminal. When Wade had been at his lowest, Mr. Stark had helped him out, and Wade had promised him ten years of his life. There was three years left of that debt then. Now, as Peter was standing in front of Mr. Stark himself, there was only six months left.  
“You can have whatever you want from me, as long as you let Wade go from your service,” Peter told him. It was only the two of them in the room, the driver having left. It seemed like a standard office, with expensive furnishing, a big desk, a small computer. No windows.  
“I was expecting you to just beg for his life, if I’m being honest,” Mr. Stark said casually, leaning against the desk with his arms crossed.  
“I am begging for his life,” Peter answered quickly. “The rest of it. Without you in it. If one night is all it’s going to take…”  
Mr. Starks lip curled as he shifted his position, looking over at the wall and looking back at Peter. “Why give yourself like this only for six months? He’s had nine years already, I don’t think this last half is gonna do him in.”  
“I’ve had enough of it. Enough of the drugs in the house, that could lead to years of prison for the both of us. Drugs in his car, drugs on his head, drugs in his system probably. I’m tired of him being called up at any hour of the day, and not knowing what he’s being told to do. I don’t know how dangerous it is, or how illegal, because he won’t tell me. And if he won’t tell me-“ Peter interrupted himself, his cheeks going red. He hadn’t meant to say so much. But he truly was sick of it, and sick of the man standing in front of him, even though he’d just met him. In a way, Mr. Stark had been a part of his life ever since he met Wade.  
“Yes, I see how that can be stressful for you,” Mr. Stark said casually while studying his nails. “Especially all the times he’s come home with bruises and broken bones. Even a gunshot wound one time. He’s good, but no one can be perfect.”  
Peter clenched his jaw, so hard it hurt. He wanted to get out of here and never see this man again, but he had to finish this first.  
“Do we have a deal or not?” he asked curtly.  
“No, we don’t,” Mr. Stark said, surprising Peter. “I don’t take rejection lightly, and I’m truly…” He laid a hand over his heart and gave a mock grimace of hurt. “Offended. My pride wounded.”  
Peter rolled his eyes, because this man was positively smug.  
“As your price seems to have gone up, I think I’d like to rise my own as well,” Stark continued. “One of my most valuable workers quit six months ahead of time, means you have to repay me in six months yourself.”  
Peter blinked.  
Stark didn’t.  
“What?” Peter said dumbfounded.  
“A trade. You for him. For six months you’ll be mine, as he was supposed to be.”  
Silence.  
The “no” was on the tip of Peters tongue, he swore he could taste it, but he had to consider. If they didn’t strike a deal now, Wade would probably be dead within the next few days. Whatever Wade said, he couldn’t get his hands on that much money, he never had. And even if he did, there was so many dangerous missions and extreme requests and time limits Wade had barely managed to uphold until now, and so much could happen in six months. Peter wanted him safe for once.  
Then again, it wouldn’t help much to put himself in harms way. Wade probably wouldn’t even allow it.  
“I have some conditions,” Peter said.  
“More of them?”  
“Don’t kill me.”  
Mr. Stark snorted. “Deal.”  
“And don’t let me be killed. I bet I don’t know half of what I’m getting into, but I know it’s dangerous. If I’m yours, you have to promise me your protection.”  
Mr. Stark just looked at him for moment, something unrecognizable softening his cold eyes. “Deal. You won’t be harmed as long as you’re mine,” he said, and he sounded oddly genuine now.  
“And Wade.”  
Stark sighed. “You’re pushing it.”  
Peter stepped closer then, so that he stood no more than half a meter from the other man, and Mr. Stark straightened, looking down at him with interest. “If Wade dies you lose all leverage you have on me. I’m just saying it could be in your own interests to keep an eye out for him.”  
“You seem to think you’re pretty damn valuable, kid,” Mr. Stark said softly.  
“So do you,” Peter shot back.  
Mr. Stark grinned then, and leaned just a little bit closer. “Is that all, princess?”  
“One last thing,” Peter said softly. Stark was so close now, he could feel his breath on his face. “Wade can’t know.”  
“That just depends on how good you are at keeping secrets, darling,” Mr. Stark purred. “Now, if that’s all, how about we seal the deal?” Starks lips crashed onto Peters, and Peter’s first instinct was to step back, but Stark retorted by shoving him back into the wall. His second instinct was to push the older man away, but he didn’t even have time to raise his hands before Stark had both his wrists in a tight grip. Peter whined against Starks rough lips as his arms were forcefully raised above his head, and Stark held them there with one big hand. What little control Peter thought he had on the situation, went right out the window. Starks other hand was going everywhere, gripping hard, leaving marks. His tongue glided into Peter’s mouth, alongside his own, and Peter wanted to moan but also beg him to stop. But he shut his eyes hard and stifled all sounds, because Mr. Stark wanted a doll, so a doll he would get.

After being driven home, Peter had let himself in and gone right to the couch. There he had sat in silence, staring at nothing as the minutes ticked by. The last hour flashed by in his head, again and again and again. Out of order and at the same time, he remembered every touch, sound and feeling. Most of all he remembered himself and his own response to everything Stark did to him, and shame weighed heavy on him. Had he given himself to easily? Was it worth it? Was the risk of Wade’s life worth Peter’s pride? It had to be.  
He wasn’t sure how much time had passed when Wade came through the door. Peter wasn’t looking in his direction, but he could hear the cheerfulness in Wade’s steps.  
“Babe,” Wade kicked of his shoes, and came around the couch to face Peter, a bright smile lightening up his face. “You’ll never believe what just ha-“ Wade’s smile faded as his eyes took in Peter. Peter suddenly realized he’d been crying, and probably still looked super miserable. He felt honest to God empty inside, and his emotions had always been easy to read on his face. He quickly dried away tears with his sleeves. “Just worried about you,” he said hoarsely.   
Wade smiled again, more soft this time, and he knelt down and took Peters face in both his hands. “You don’t need to be anymore, Babyboy. Mr. Stark found the shit that was stolen. He released me from his service. Said he’s fucking sick of me.” Wade gave a breathy laugh. “I’m taking it as a compliment.”  
Peter didn’t really know what to say. He probably should have acted surprised, or relieved. But he’d never been a good actor, and his chest still ached, so instead he just jumped forward and kissed his fiancé, Wade kissed back happily, probably seeing it as a celebration.  
“Come to the bedroom with me,” Peter breathed as Wade put his hands under his shirt. “I wanna do it in the darkness, so that I can just feel you.” He knew he still had marks on his waist from Mr. Starks hard hands.  
They never let go of each other as they moved to the bedroom. Peter was rubbing himself against Wade, desperately. He felt dirty, and Wade felt like soap, rubbing away all of the touches that weren’t supposed to be there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, go to my Youtube channel for SpideyPool fanvids: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCIXyjoPxOSa1r9Hsi9RvtLg?view_as=subscriber  
> And if you have requests for future videos, don't be afraid to ask in the comments here or on my channel! :D  
> You can ask for a special song, or a plot, or who I'll ship with Peter. But the ship must involve Peter, cause I'm obsessed with him right now. You can choose whether you want me to use Tom Holland or Andrew Garfield ^^,
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you leave a comment, you leave me motivation ^^,


End file.
